


I Read a Book About It

by HeyGoodLookin



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Denial, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, JJ is a good friend 2k20, Kie is a good friend 2k20, They both need love, literallyjustbeforeseasonone, outsidersreferencesbecausewhynot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGoodLookin/pseuds/HeyGoodLookin
Summary: Big John is missing. Feelings are running high. JJ reads a book and Kie... well, Kie is back and they have a moment.Or: the scene where JJ tried, but Kie closed the door.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I Read a Book About It

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no idea what this is but HEY here we are.   
> Consider it my contribution is this lovely JJ+Kie week.   
> Let me know what y'all think!!   
> (I've been working on my other fic too, so don't worry.)

JJ stared out at the water, half a joint dangling from his lips, and a bottle of beer in his hand. He didn’t feel like partying. Sure, he’d had a few too many and sure, he’d flirted his way through half the party goers, but the vibe was off. Something felt uneasy; not quite right, and he couldn’t put his finger on it. JJ was so lost in thought, he didn’t register Kie sitting down next to him.

“Heya heartbreaker,” she grinned.”What you doin’ out here all by your lonesome?”

JJ shifted his gaze to her. “Nothin,” he said without a second thought. “Just kinda not vibin’ tonight.”

“That’s not like you,” said Kie.

“Whatever,” JJ looked back down at the sand. “You should go back and join the party.”

“Why?”

“Cause,” JJ shrugged. “Not like anything’s going on here.”

“You’re here,” said Kie. “And I missed you. I know I said it before, but I mean it. I really missed you.”

JJ shifted his feet nervously. “You know we forgive you, right?”

“I know.”

“It was just a glitch.”

“Right,” Kie sighed. “A glitch.”

“What?” JJ glanced at her.

“You know there are about thirty girls back there asking about you.”

JJ rolled his eyes. “Let them ask.”

“Okay, seriously, what’s going on with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing, my ass,” Kie countered. JJ snickered. “What the hell is up with you? You’ve been like this all day.”

“You can stop nagging me any time now.”

“Nagging?” Kie cried. “Oh, I’m just getting started. What even happened to Pogues don’t lie to Pogues. Pogues always tell the truth. Pogues—“

“Okay, okay, okay… Jesus,” JJ raised his hands in surrender. He took a deep breath. “I don’t think Big John’s coming back.”

Kie let out a breath she’d been holding. “He’s only been gone a week,” she reached out a hand to stroke JJ’s arm comfortingly.

“He’s never gone longer than four days.”

“Maybe he got into bad weather.”

“Could be,” said JJ.

“Or maybe he found something?” Kie tried to stay hopeful. In her heart of hearts she knew JJ was right. Pope did too. John B was the only one in denial; hence the impromptu kegger.

“Maybe,” JJ lay down on his back. “But I just don’t think so.”

“John B thinks he’s gonna come back,” said Kie, joining him in lying down.

“John B’s in denial,” said JJ. “I don’t blame him, though. Big John wasn’t around much, but he was a good guy when he was.”

“Yeah,” Kie breathed. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” JJ turned his head to face her.

“Because I know what Big John meant to you. I know he was…is…like a father to you.”

“Something like that,” JJ replied softly. Kie looked back at him and smiled encouragingly. It wasn’t often JJ opened up to anyone, so the rare moment of vulnerability was precious.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Hell no,” JJ grinned. “You know I don’t do therapy talks.”

“It could be good for you,” said Kie.

“Whatever,” JJ dismissed her comment with a wave of his hand. “So, you’ll be proud to know that I actually read a book.”

“What?” Kie raised an eyebrow. Sure, she wanted to keep talking about Big John, but she wasn’t going to press the subject. She knew JJ was doing what JJ did best: deflect and deny.

“Yeah, I read a fucking book.”  
“Holy shit,” Kie chuckled. “What book?”

“That book we were supposed to read in school back in eighth grade? The one with the gangs.”

“Oh! The Outsiders,” Kie smiled.

“Yeah, that’s the one. Anyway, I found the book in my room the other day. I must have not returned it or something. John B was going on about his dad and Pope wouldn’t shut up about decomposition rates, so I lay in the hammock and read the whole God damn thing.”

“Yesterday?”

“You were working all day.”

“Right,” said Kie. “Did you like it?”

JJ looked up at the stars and nodded. “It was really great.”

“I told ya so,” Kie pocked him playfully.

“We’ve kinda got it like them, ya know? Us Pogues are like the greasers and those God damn Kooks are like the socs.”

“Who’d you like the best?”

“Which character?”

“Yeah,” Kie glanced at JJ.

“I dunno…” JJ finished his joint slowly. “Probably Dallas. Or maybe Soda. I feel like Soda is a lot like John B.”

“I can see that,” Kie smiled.

“What about you? Who do you like best?”

Kie hesitated for a moment. She had to remind herself: _Pogues don’t lie to other pogues._ “I guess if I had to chose… I’d say Two-Bit.”

“Seriously?” JJ grinned. “Why?”  
“Because,” said Kie slowly. “He always made everybody laugh and I like how, at the end, he’s the one to tell Ponyboy to be himself.”

“Yeah,” JJ smiled. “I liked that part.”

“He reminds me of you.”

“Well, Kiara Carrera, are you tryin’ to tell me that you like a character because he reminds you of me?” JJ smirked.

“Don’t let it get to your head,” Kie rolled her eyes. They chuckled for a second, but then their gazes locked. JJ found himself unable to look away. Kie was all flushed cheeks and a small smile and it took everything in him not to lean in closer, but then he noticed she was. “JJ…I—“

But JJ didn’t let her finish. He pressed his lips against hers without a second thought. It was messy. Probably because he was too damn eager and probably because they were too damn drunk, but he thrived on it anyway. Because he was kissing Kie. _Kie._ The girl he’d been crushing on since the seventh grade and was in complete denial over. Kie— his Cherry Valance. The girl who made friends with the boys from the wrong side of the tracks.

At first, Kie stiffened in shock. Sure, she’d made the first move towards him, but she was still shocked that he’d gone for it. Kie kissed back and when JJ moved a hand into her hair she couldn’t help but sigh and God, it felt way too good. Way too good when JJ traced her lips with his tongue and way too good when their tongues finally made contact. And it felt _way_ to good when he pulled her closer towards him and shit—

Kie realized, with blistering clarity, what they were doing. _Macking._ Or well, technically, making out, but whatever. If she didn’t stop, she’d end up losing her virginity to JJ on a beach during a party, and that wasn’t something she was about to do. Not with JJ’s reputation for going through girls. Not with their friendship and the Pogues on the line. Not with Big John’s disappearance still so fresh.

“JJ—“ Kie pulled back.

“Shit,” JJ sprang back and froze. “I’m sorry. Shit, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s cool,” Kie back-pedalled. “We’re both drunk.”

“Right.”

“And high.”

“Right.”

“And emotional.”

“Whatever you say,” JJ couldn’t help but smirk.

Kie frowned. “This doesn’t leave here.”

“Of course,” JJ sat up slowly.

“It’s not that I regret that or didn’t like it, it’s just—“

“I get it, Kie,” JJ sighed. “No Pogue on Pogue macking.”

“Right,” Kie nodded grimly. “We can’t let this ruin what we have.”

“It won’t,” JJ said firmly.

Kie reached out for his hand. “You’re my best friend.”

“You’re mine too,” JJ squeezed her hand back.


End file.
